


ку-ку

by Chuck_Doffis, fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2020 (Corazon_De_Joker_etc)



Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Bleach, Gintama, One Piece, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuck_Doffis/pseuds/Chuck_Doffis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corazon_De_Joker_etc/pseuds/fandom%20Corazon%20De%20Joker%20etc%202020
Summary: — Кукушка, кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?!
Series: ФБ 2020: драбблы и мини G—PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836271
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Тексты G-PG13 команды Корасон энд Ко





	ку-ку

В неведомом мирочке, в неведомом лесочке, на неведомую опушку приходит рыжеволосый Ичиго. Встает он в центр опушки и кричит:

— Кукушка, кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?!

— Ку-ку, — слышит он в ответ.

— Ага, значит в битве с Улькиоррой надо быть осторожней, — говорит Ичиго, и в сюмпо уходит с опушки.

Чуть позже туда приходит Камина. Встает он в центр и тоже кричит:

— Кукушка, кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?!

— Ку-ку, — слышит он в ответ.

— Ну, что Ёко меня попросила — я сделал, теперь, — он поправляет очки, — можно и в бой. — И бодро шагает прочь.

Еще время спустя туда приходят Шимпачи и Кагура, тащат они за собой Гинтоки. Встают в центр и кричат:

— Кукушка, кукушка, сколько этому дебилу жить осталось?!

— Ку-ку, — слышат они в ответ.

— Вот видишь! Говорили мы, что это все из-за твоего сладкого! — трясут они Гинтоки. — Все! Никаких больше расходов на сладости и мангу!

— А манга-то тут причем? — спрашивает Гинтоки, но его уволакивают за ноги. Он яростно хватается за землю, сопротивляясь, вскидывает руку в мольбе и жалобно кричит: — Кукушка! Скажи, что ты ошиблась! Кукушка!

Немного погодя туда приходит Ло:

— Кукушка, кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?!

— Ку-ку — слышит он в ответ.

Ло понуро опускает голову и грустно бормочет:

— Неужели все старания Коры-сана были напрасны?..

Тут его по голове треплет тихонько подошедший сзади Сенгоку и ободряюще говорит:

— Не переживай, малыш Ло, вот выйдешь на пенсию — будем вместе рисовые крекеры грызть.

С этими словами Сенгоку берет понурого Ло за шкирку и утаскивает во вспыхнувший только для них закат.

Солнце возвращается на место, а на опушку приходит Ёко. Не доходя до середины она со слезами на глазах предъявляет:

— Кукушка, кукушка, почему ты, гадина, не объяснила ему по-подробней, чтоб он на рожон не лез?!

— Ку-ку.

— Его теперь ничто не подымет! — Ёко вытирает глаза рукой.

— Ку-ку.

— Да ну тебя! — горестно восклицает Ёко и убегает с опушки. 

Спустя какое-то время туда же приходит Дофламинго. Встает в центр и задает знакомый вопрос:

— Кукушка, кукушка, сколько мне жить осталось?!

— Ку-ку, — слышит он в ответ.

— Не может быть! Ты меня обманываешь! — Дофламинго гневно взмахивает рукой.

— Да, ку-ку вы все! — из кустов выходит злобный Росинант, застегивающий штаны. — Задолбали, суеверы хреновы! Дайте в туалет сходить нормально!

— Росинант... ты... живой?.. — медленно говорит Дофламинго, и также медленно активирует свои нити.

— Э-э-э... ку-ку! — отвечает Росинант — и бросается наутек.


End file.
